Snowy Field
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Whilst watching the sunset from the edge of a "Snowy Field", Beast Boy and Terra tell each other what they want for Christmas. One shot. BBTerra.


**Hi there. :) Here's my newest BBTerra story. I was trying to think of one, and I wanted it to be Christmas related, but didn't really give it much thought. Then one day, I was sitting in the back of my family's car, which was driving past some snowy fields under a sunset sky. I thought the sights were beautiful, and thought it would be good for a story.**

**The story takes place **_**after **_**the defeat of Slade, and Terra is somehow back. No explanation is given as to how she is back, but I hope this doesn't ruin it for you, as the point of this story is to be short and festive.**

**So with all that out of the way, here is the story. :)**

* * *

The green grass of the large field was covered by thick snow which, during the day, had fallen from the clouds high up in sky. Thin layers of snow were resting on top of the trees, as well as on the bushes that surrounded the field. Pink clouds were floating slowly across the sunset sky. The sun was sinking slowly, a few rays beating down from it, although the temperature was not warm enough to melt the snow.

Beast Boy and Terra were sitting on the wooden fence that had been built on one end of the field. Earlier that day, which happened to be the first of December, once they had seen the snow falling through their bedroom windows, they had put on thick winter jackets, raced out of Titans Tower and away from Jump City. They had spent the whole day in the countryside, playing in the snow.

Now they were admiring how beautiful they thought the field looked in the middle of a winter sunset, covered in snow. Terra took a deep breath. "This sure is lovely, Beast Boy."

"We had a lot of fun today. Didn't we, Terra?"

"Yeah, but this is nice, too. Just watching the sun sink over a white snowy field is so relaxing."

Beast Boy turned to Terra, smiling when he saw that she had let down the hood of her winter jacket, revealing her straight blonde hair. She was looking up at the sky with her deep blue eyes, a small smile on her face. He agreed that the field they were in looked nice, but Terra looked beautiful. He wanted to give her whatever she wanted for Christmas, but had no idea what she wished for.

Turning to Beast Boy, Terra grinned softly when she saw his smile. She let off a chuckle. "What?"

"I was just wondering," Beast Boy grinned back, reaching up to pull down the hood of his jacket, "what would you like for Christmas?"

"What would I like?" Terra's grin faded to a small, sad smile as she turned away from Beast Boy, looking down at the snow on the ground. "To go back in time."

"Go back in time?" Surprised by her wish, Beast Boy looked curiously at the girl, his eyes widening slightly. "What for?"

"To stop myself from making the mistake of joining Slade," Terra replied miserably, closing her eyes as she frowned sadly. "Then I wouldn't have done all of the terrible things I did to the city – and to you guys."

"Hey, it's okay, Terra," Beast Boy smiled, placing his hand gently onto Terra's shoulder, making her look up and turn to him. He gently squeezed her shoulder. "You managed to stop Slade, and now that you're back, we've all forgiven you. Everyone in the city now values you as a hero."

A tear formed in Terra's right eye as she grinned gratefully at Beast Boy. While he was the most immature being she knew, always coming up with practical jokes that never ceased to annoy others, to her, he was the kindest being, ever. "Thanks, Beast Boy."

"Hey, it's okay."

Reaching up with both of her gloved hands, Terra took hold of Beast Boy's hand that was resting on her shoulder. Her grin widened as she squeezed it gratefully. "What do _you _want for Christmas?"

Beast Boy's cheeks turned bright red as soon as he heard the question. He pressed a hand to his heart, feeling it beating very fast. "All I want is for _you_ to be there, Terra."

"Really?" Terra's cheeks also went red, for she felt touched by Beast Boy's wish. "You don't want any cool gadgets, video games or practical joke sets?"

"No. All I want is you to be there."

Smiling softly, Terra leaned over to pull Beast Boy into a tight hug, a few tears running down her cheeks. "I'll be there."

His heart continuing to increase speed, Beast Boy hugged Terra back tightly, grinning widely with happiness. "I'll be there for you, too, Terra.

Terra rested her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, feeling the happiest she had ever felt. "That would be a wonderful present. Merry Christmas, Beast Boy."

"Merry Christmas, Terra."

Beast Boy and Terra remained in each others' arms for another hour, still sitting on the fence. After the sun had finally sunk and the night sky had darkened the field, the temperature had decreased. Neither of them knew this, however, for they felt so warm in each other's arms.

* * *

**So there's the story. Sorry it was so short, and I really hope it wasn't terrible. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Merry Christmas. :)**


End file.
